


代价

by Schlangen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen
Summary: 监狱play，精神科医师宽×（伪）精神病犯人歪。黑化宽预警，视奸做爱预警。就大概是个Marco故意犯罪假装精神病进监狱为了救隔壁牢房被诬陷进去的Mesut，然后色诱不成反被精神病医生宽整♂治了一顿的故事。实际上鉴定精神病犯需要至少3个专业鉴定师，但这里为了搞CP就只有宽一个鉴定师了（这种文就应该交给专业人士搞）。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	代价

“嘭！”  
巨大的爆炸声久久回荡在寂静的夜空中，对比之下发生事故的市立重点医院里则是一片混乱。没有被爆炸影响到的人们大多都忙着四处跑动找寻肇事者，试图在第一现场将其抓住。  
谁都没有注意到一个迅捷的身影正朝着大家的反方向飞奔而去。  
精神科主任医师所处诊疗室并没有被波及，相反，他只是淡淡向窗外瞥了一眼，转过头继续安抚诊治他的病人。  
不过就是这一转头，似乎就有了些意外的发现——只能怪那抹金色在黑夜的微光下也依旧醒目异常。  
Marco从医院后的庭院翻墙溜走前特意回望了一眼被炸药轰掉小半的医院，尚存的那一部分房间里仍然看得见医生在尽职尽责地工作着，当他扭头继续前行时背后却有种被监视的感觉。

三天后，市立监狱  
——  
“又有新犯了？”  
“据说是个精神病犯，现在在等专家来鉴定。这年头装病脱罪的罪犯不少了，可得好好盯着点儿。”  
“啧，看这副皮囊倒还挺漂——”  
“得了吧别想那些有的没的了，色鬼。”  
两个狱警互损着一边把Marco送进了间多人牢房。Marco自始至终装疯卖傻一幅精神病犯了的样子，目光呆滞偶尔嘴里还在瞎胡乱嚷，狱警也听不懂他在说什么。可别说，装得还挺像，既不会不充分也不过头。进去之后门“啪”地一关，Marco找了个靠角落的床位蜷着身躯，面朝墙壁双臂环抱住自己。  
——  
“哟，新来的啊。”几个囚犯流里流气地围过来。带头的一个最为胆大，直接上手捏住了Marco的下颚强迫他转过脸来。Marco表现出受了惊的无辜样，再加之看上去人畜无害的外表，让人心头不禁为之一振。尤其是那双绿眼睛，在白炽灯惨白的灯光下反倒显得格外通透，微微有些湿漉漉的眼神直直看向灵魂深处。  
他总是有意无意中都能令人为之迷惑。  
如此怎叫人不爱。  
为首的囚犯直接坐到Marco床沿，一把揽过他的腰让他坐到自己腿上，丝毫不加掩饰的下流眼神从头至尾打量Marco一遍。见他依旧呆呆的任人摆布还不反抗，便逐步放肆起来，覆在Marco后腰的手掌动作着，一只向上一只向下。然而当Marco的后颈椎被捏住并且被不断前后抚摸时，他颤了颤，本能反应告诉他这非常有危险性——Marco反射性地跳了起来一拳挥向抱着他的男人，把对方打了个措手不及。被打的男人一脸惊诧，随后又换上一副奸佞样活动了下脖颈，发出听上去可怖的“咔咔”声，配上天花板惨白的白炽灯光在他眉间打下的一片阴影，更增几分阴鸷。  
“小美人儿挺能耐啊，”他揩去嘴角磕破的血迹，“那就别怪哥几个不客气了。”  
他手一挥，身后几个小弟跟着掰了掰指节，几个人一起把Marco堵在墙角，场面堪比校园暴力群殴——或者更甚。当他们以为自己势在必得时，他们就大错特错了——趁人不备时Marco长腿一扫踢昏一个囚犯，其他人迫不得已退开到他的攻击范围之外，也为Marco施展拳脚提供了有利条件。他们还没看清Marco的动作，每个人就已经挨了一拳，更要命的是还被踹了裆。开玩笑，Marco的速度可是在社区里踢足球能够一人捅穿后防线的。几个人痛的像虾米一样蜷缩着倒在地上，而Marco仍旧一脸无辜样退回墙角，继续维持自己精神病犯的形象，一反几秒钟前恍如猎豹出击般的迅捷狠辣。  
这下可把那些还躺在地上的囚犯气的不轻。  
狱警听到动静循声赶来，朝牢里看了看倒也猜出个七七八八。他和另外一个狱警商讨以后决定单独把Marco关进对面一间空牢房，后来那些囚犯果真安分不少，只是依旧对Marco投以恶意视线，伴随时不时下流至极的手势。  
这边的Marco时时感到一阵恶心，但为了不暴露自己实际上并不是个精神病也就忍了。  
——  
毕竟还是自己被关在隔壁的大眼伙伴更重要。

晚间  
——  
精神科主治医生从医院下班后如约来到市立监狱，为新进来的疑似精神病犯做鉴定。狱警为他打开了Marco的牢门，布置了一桌两椅。他进去后就支开狱警让他们到外面候着，说有什么情况就再叫他们进来。狱警叮嘱几句便离开了。  
Toni Kroos.  
Marco在医生一进来的时候就瞥到他白大褂上胸牌里雕着的名字，然后再把目光慢慢上移。噢该死，这人竟莫名熟悉，Marco想到——但又不记得是在何时何地见过。他觉得现在自己是脑子抽风了才会被这个Toni Kroos上扬的嘴角所迷惑，神情木讷地和他握了个手。  
“好的，根据监狱所提供的资料，”Toni低头看了一眼手上的文件夹，“你于三日前在市立医院进行过一次爆炸袭击，并快速潜逃。你表现得像个精神病——但事实真的如此吗？Marco Reus先生？”他从椅子上起身缓缓在Marco周围踱步，并紧紧盯住他不放过任何一个细节和微动作，要知道这里面囊括的信息量往往很大。看到Marco双目微眯，瞳孔有一瞬的骤缩并且手部也有轻微动作，伴随着伸出的舌尖来回把淡色的唇润得水光潋滟。Toni的专业知识告诉他这精神病多半是装的。真正的精神病在认知、感情、意志上都会有异常表现，多数为感知有障碍导致无法很好地对外界刺激做出反应或是做出反常举动，绝对不会像Marco这样立即就有了可观察的反应，如同说谎的孩子被戳穿后显示出的紧张神情。  
——  
啧，还是太嫩了啊。  
不过反应挺可爱的。  
——  
Toni看着Marco眉眼逐渐低垂的样子想着。  
“你大可做出你的猜测。要知道一个足够熟练的鉴定师是对自己的技术非常有自信的，而不是对我提出你的质疑，Toni Kroos先生。”Marco干脆往椅背上一靠，一头金发抖了抖，竟是散发出了些许若有若无的洗发露的清香。他双臂环绕在身前，头颅微昂表现出玩世不恭的姿态来，双目挑衅般看进Toni的眸子。如果目光可以实体化，那么他们眼神交汇的地方，毫无疑问，肯定已经擦出了火花，甚至足以被称作烟尘激荡的战场。连对面牢房都注意到了这边多时未有动静，纷纷凑到门边扒着铁栏杆，隔着条走廊不嫌事大地围观着。  
“我看他八成是欠扁。”  
“你懂什么，他这才叫真的辣！”  
“万一人家动用私刑呢？”  
“......兄弟，凌虐美了解一下？”  
“......”  
正当对面牢房七嘴八舌小声讨论开了的时候，Toni和Marco这边的气氛显得有些焦灼——两个人都不想先认输。但总有一方得做点什么。  
所以Toni趁Marco不备从口袋里掏出一支肌肉松弛剂，瞄准他裸露在外的脖颈一针扎下去，而Marco还没反应过来发生了什么就感觉到身体的力量在渐渐被抽空，看向Toni的瞳孔有一瞬的涣散，随之而来的是喷薄欲出的愤恨与不可置信。  
“你他妈......给我打了什么东西！”  
“能让你不那么棘手的东西。剂量很小而且被稀释过，不会有很大副作用，只是想让你配合接下来的流程罢了。”  
“还真是卑劣啊，Toni Kroos。”Marco几乎是咬牙切齿地讽刺道。他当然不会甘于受制于人——然而他的出击被Toni轻轻松松就卸了力挡掉了。Marco又接连尝试几次，无一例外，都是攻击未果。  
“够了！”Toni没这个闲心陪他闹下去，身体重心向后靠去再借惯性向前倾，把对他乱踢乱蹬的人死死压制在桌上。由于惯性使然，Marco猛地被摁到桌板上一时竟感到一阵头晕目眩，眼前有些发黑，迷茫的眼睛眨巴两下才得以重新聚焦。疼痛使他控制不住地溢出少量生理泪水，眉头皱到了一块，像是受到了莫大的委屈。  
——  
又来了又来了，这种无辜样已经不知道骗了多少人了。  
——  
Toni厌恶地出神着，直到脖颈上传来尖锐的痛感。  
这下不得了，还敢咬人了。  
似乎还被咬破了。  
Marco松开Toni后舔了舔唇把星星点点的血清理干净，平复着不均匀的呼吸，眼神挑衅自下而上直勾勾地看着他。Toni被看得心一悸，随之沉下脸色，不由分说直接提起Marco宽松囚服的衣领，蛮横地把他丢到阴暗角落里那张又小又破的板床上。而刚刚被注射过药剂的Marco正逐渐被药性所支配，处于绝对的下风。  
“想不到传说中的白衣天使也不过如此嘛。”这是无法使用物理攻击转而使用语言攻击的Marco。  
“那也要看是对谁。针对你这样的就是另外一种说法了。”Toni看着经历了一番缠斗后衣衫凌乱的Marco意有所指。对Marco来说显得尺寸有些大的囚服就这样松松垮垮的挂在脖颈处与一边的肩头上，好巧不巧地露出了另外一边圆润的肩头与锁骨处的一片肌肤，在老旧白炽灯的闪烁之下显得忽明忽暗，其余部分随着阴影没入囚服之下。  
Toni觉得晃眼。  
他们之间的空气变得有些粘稠。Marco仿佛看穿Toni的心思，一手绕到他脑后拉近二人的距离，偏过头凑到他耳边低语，一点点引导着他上手抚摸自己。喷洒而出的热气顺着Toni耳廓逐渐钻向耳蜗深处，轻柔致命的声声低语不断撩拨他的耳膜；Toni视线所及的地方，正是Marco露出的那截侧颈，最脆弱的地方毫无防备地暴露在他眼下，在冷光下倒显得纯洁又妖冶，就像是任人采撷般横陈于此。Toni不会客气，他用干燥的嘴唇贴上刚刚给Marco注射药剂留下的小孔，刚开始的触感有些痒痒的，Toni又探出舌尖舔舐那处，不时用两侧较尖的犬齿戳刺微微有些泛红的孔洞。破口还未完全愈合，Marco敏感的脖颈在一阵湿润的温热下感到丝丝刺痛与酸胀，他不由小声地抽着气以此缓解异样感。裸露在外的皮肤与监牢里略冷的空气接触变得有些温凉，Marco向来畏寒，无意识地往脖颈上的热源靠近了些，感到舒服了就半阖着眼不时发出点儿软糯的鼻音。  
此举引得Toni轻哼一声，鼻息裹挟凉意袭来扑打在Marco的颈窝，而同时也没停下解开他囚服单排纽扣的手。Marco整个人身板比Toni小了一圈，从侧面的角度看过去，Toni长及膝窝的宽松白大褂就像是道帘幕，帘幕之下发生何事总是引人遐想的。已经被Toni弄得有些迷迷糊糊的Marco此刻还打着小算盘，思考如何拯救被关在自己隔壁的Mesut。他的眼神逐渐飘向牢门的地方，丝毫没有注意到Toni脸上略有不满的神情。  
“想勾引我还那么不专心，很不聪明啊Marco Reus先生。”  
“谁他妈告诉你我在勾引你了。”Marco阴阳怪气地反驳他一句。  
“你全身上下都在勾引我。”  
“嘁，趁人之危的家伙。”实际上Marco只是想图一时口头之快罢。  
“那么主动肯定是另有用意咯？别搞那么多弯弯绕的。”Toni直截了当揭穿Marco那点小心思。Marco倒也不回话，只一手置于Toni后脑捋着那儿略短的发丝，自作主张又一路从他胸腹处流连而过，稍稍抚了几下那不可言说的部位。  
“……”  
“过会再说嘛，你现在就不能快点直奔主题吗。”  
“呵，过会恐怕就晚了。”因为到那时你可能连完整的话都说不出来。  
——  
现在的Marco斜靠在床头，Toni一边膝盖半跪在板床边沿，处于Marco两腿之间的位置。他握住Marco略有些硌手的脚踝逐渐向上推去，试图打开他因略略羞涩而合拢的双腿——有一点粗糙的触感。他好奇地尝试抬起来查看，在没有得到抗拒后又凑近些，才发现是几道类似刮痕一样的狭长伤口与小片擦伤，破掉的皮依然还挂在周围。  
“翻墙出去不小心弄伤的？像你这样不把周围的皮屑弄掉容易感染，到时候发生溃烂你这腿可就没那么完美了。”不用想，肯定是在从医院潜逃的时候不小心被无情的铁丝网刮伤、而慌乱之中又没头没脑地摔了一跤。暗红色结痂与莹白的皮肤显然并不是那么相称，甚至要说有些诡异的狰狞感。就像是被细细红丝缠绕住而难以解脱的人偶，Marco的腿显得纤细脆弱又易碎。囚服的宽松使Toni原先并没有注意到Marco被掩盖住的小腿线条是如此流畅而不乏力量感，是他所见过的力与美的最佳结合。有些着迷，他来回抚弄Marco裸露在外的小腿与伤痕，直到对方的皮肤被搓出一层薄红才肯转移阵地。  
“你以为我不想把这些该死的皮撕掉吗……可我怕疼啊。”Toni掌心的热度给伤口带来时有时无的灼痛感，致使Marco时时怀疑自己是被烫伤了而不是划伤。  
一会可有的你疼的。  
——  
Toni用指尖摩挲着Marco柔软光滑的大腿内侧，整个人前倾把对方按在墙边。刚才几番试探他已大致摸清Marco身上敏感之处所在——此刻Toni凑到他耳边低声着，“值得吗？先是假装精神病炸了医院然后进监狱来，现在又大费周章地勾引我。到最后连能不能达成你的目的都不知道就贸然出击，未免有些冲动了吧。”  
“嘘……别说话，”Marco伸出一根食指抵在Toni唇珠前，“成不成功还不一定呢。”  
意料之外的，Toni顺势就把Marco圆润的指尖含进了口中，及其缓慢而仔细地一点点濡湿Marco的指尖，覆盖着每一寸皮肤。指尖传来湿滑柔软的触感使Marco错愕了一瞬，他很快反应过来，发烫的脸颊轻轻蹭动Toni的颈窝示意他大可快一些。Toni把眼神投往下方，正好对上Marco那双澄澈的眼，它们已逐渐被情欲饱和，变得朦朦胧胧的。Toni偶尔动动身子，天花板上白炽灯的灯光漏进他与Marco之间，Marco仰着的头使光线直接切入他眼中那两片迷雾森林，虹膜上的纹路使之美丽而深邃。  
Toni一时有些看不透。  
如果你从高空俯视过茂盛的森林，也许就能够理解Toni的感受。  
暗藏生机的眼眸使Toni不自觉为之沉沦，金棕色的眼睫随着Marco眼珠的转动而轻颤着，眼波随之荡漾泛起波澜，配上微红的眼角使他看起来愈发秀色可餐。  
“最后问一次”，Toni坚守住最后的理智，“你的目的？”  
“隔壁牢房的Mesut……我想通过你救他出来。他是我很好的伙伴。”Marco轻声说道。  
“那么现在是付出代价的时候了。”  
——  
没等Marco反应过来，他的两只手腕已经被Toni牢牢桎梏住扣在床上，先前被解开纽扣的囚服从身前两侧滑落，露出一大片雪白的肌肤。仔细看看还挺有料，Toni如是想着。Marco本想挣扎，但由于肌肉松弛剂的药性而尝试未果，况且本来就是自己有求于人，现在把自己毫无保留地呈到对方面前也是理所应当。他不再抗拒，任Toni啃咬精致的锁骨、在上面留下露骨的红痕，还故意弄出啧啧的水声，回荡在空旷的牢房里格外令人脸红心跳。床前有一桌两椅的遮挡，外面尚且不知昏暗的角落里到底在发生什么。Marco忍耐着Toni鼻息带给他的酥痒感，只敢匀着气细细地喘息，祈祷对面牢房不要注意他们。  
然而事实总是如此扯淡——你越是不想要发生的事情它发生得越是快。  
对面那帮被Marco打过一顿的囚犯此刻朝这边吹着口哨，高声挑衅着、嬉笑着、幸灾乐祸着，在Marco耳中显得格外刺耳。  
“哟小美人儿，原来不是挺能嘛，咋现在没声音了？”  
“那么浪就叫大声点啊！装什么清纯……”  
“喂！那边的，带上我们兄弟几个一起呗。”  
……  
污言秽语不断地隔着一条走廊向Marco和Toni这边砸来，但是Marco觉得有个桌子椅子挡挡，再加之Toni大褂的遮罩，总比毫无遮拦要好得多，只是吸了吸鼻子，满脸委屈、愤忿地发着鼻音。做都做到一半了谁也不想无端停下来打断兴头，两个人都很有默契地屏蔽外界一切声音来源。  
但不回应并不代表不在乎，Marco再如何主动本质上也是个薄脸皮，脑袋往墙那边偏了去，双颊晕开的熏红使原本略显苍白的脸色生动了几分。当Toni从他脖颈处一路流连向下时，用唇舌含住Marco一边的乳尖啃咬吮吸，还故意放慢速度，动作显得极其色情。Marco胸前涌上一股奇异快感，食髓知味了后忍不住把身躯向上挺了挺主动去迎合对方，小声用带着鼻音、颤抖的声线请求Toni照顾一下另一边。Toni腾出一只手探进Marco未褪的衣衫，在腰侧掐捏一把继续往下伸去，覆在他的脊椎骨上——一节一节骨感分明的脊柱不用看都能想象，Marco在被快感的浪潮冲击时时而躬起时而凹陷的脊线有多么美好诱人。Toni张开手掌微微把Marco托起，将另一边的红果也含入口中。若有若无的体香萦绕在鼻端，Toni的呼吸变得略有粗重，动作也开始逐步具有侵略性。  
Marco有些受不了地呜呜咽咽，此时大部分理智已经被源源不断的快感冲走了；再加之刚才随意抚摸了一下Toni胯部微热的触感，他已经开始想象Toni解开裤带、慢慢褪下裤头会是怎样的场面，不由难耐地磨蹭着双腿希望能够引起Toni注意。  
Toni继续我行我素，顺着Marco身前从上到下耕耘着。白皙的皮肤被吮吻过一番后留下的浅红印短时间内无法消退，有些甚至还泛着点点水光。Toni抬起身子远距离观赏自己的“杰作”，在Marco身上四处点火留下暧昧的痕迹，也成功调动起对方高昂的兴致。他充满猎食的野兽般凌厉的气势，牢牢把对方控制在身下好方便自己为所欲为。空出的那只手安抚性地捏捏Marco后颈皮，一下滑至他后腰，不意外地感到有两块凹陷——是Marco的腰窝。那里是美神的造物，两个小涡让Toni无端兴奋起来，浅浅的按揉搓弄那处。Marco并不习惯敏感的后腰被侵犯，扭动着身子就想逃避。不动还好，这一动，Toni的手倒顺势附上了他的臀尖。唇角微微勾起，Toni冷哼一声，探进内裤揉捏起Marco光滑的翘臀——手感比想象中的好。貌若无意轻轻蹭过臀缝中隐秘处的指尖令Marco有些抓狂，他甚至能肯定Toni就是故意的。  
他手腕处一凉，是Toni把箍着他手腕的手撒开了。Marco悄悄松口气，可连他自己也不会想到一张开嘴跑出来的是变了调的呻吟声，连忙用牙齿咬住下唇，生怕这令人羞耻的声音让对面听了去。  
“你自己做扩张。”  
“？”  
“还想让我帮你做吗。”  
“可是……”  
“还想不想救人了？”  
“……Fine. ”  
Toni看着Marco吃瘪的委屈样儿一阵好笑，戏谑地看着他磨磨蹭蹭地将两根手指放在口中用津液仔细包裹好。待他再度将手指拿出时，中间牵出的一道银丝在灯光下被Toni看得清清楚楚，因承受不住太远的距离而从中部断裂，正好落在Marco腰侧并一路向下蜿蜒着，直到隐入那神秘之地，看上去隐晦却淫靡。Toni在Marco猝不及防时直接连着内裤把宽松的裤子拽下来，堆在他膝窝处，倾身上前挡开Marco急着合拢的双腿，扣住那只沾满了津液的手就往后方送去。  
“你放开……我自己来。”  
“那你倒是别慢吞吞的，”Toni把Marco噎回去，“自己准备好不是求人帮忙应该有的态度吗？”  
Marco自知拼嘴皮子拼不过Toni，只恨恨地看了他一眼。眼一闭心一横，都做到这份上了，再过分一点已经无所谓了吧。Marco如是想着，蹙着眉头先是往后穴里捅进一指的指尖。  
“啊……”  
敏感的穴口经不起这样的刺激，Marco头颈后仰抑制不住小声惊叫。手指上的津液起到了很好的润滑作用，不多时便能容许两根手指随意进出。Marco能够感受到Toni灼人的视线在他身上每一处能够扫的到的地方徘徊，而Toni看着对方难耐的神情也难免有些心痒痒，尤其是那双蓄泪的眸子。被刻意抑制住的呻吟声让Toni越听越兴奋，他将Marco的双腿折到身前，利用上位优势与自身体重压住对方，脑袋顺势凑到Marco耳边叼住他小巧耳垂，在下面又动手玩弄着他半勃的性器——这样的上下夹击实在是让Marco欲罢不能，一时竟沉迷于此。  
“不专心噢。”Toni看他懈怠了扩张的动作，前后撸动Marco性器的手微微一使力，提醒他现在应该做什么。  
“唔呜你别……用力……”同时被刺激着三处敏感地带的Marco有些意识飘忽，这快感有点过于强烈了些，尤其是从下身被触摸的温度带着一阵酥酥麻麻的过电感，Marco能很清楚地感受到这种感觉从后背一路袭进大脑。他的手指依旧在深进浅出探索那处能够让他获得更多快感的区域，在内壁上四处搔刮按揉着，把任何所有可能的地方都尝试了一遍。  
不经意间快速地刮过一处柔软，Marco顿时浑身僵住，腰不受控制地朝上挺去，眼神有那么一瞬的涣散。Toni观察到他的神情变化，知道他是自己戳到那个点了而且还挺享受，加快速度撸动着Marco已然开始吐出透明体液的前端，诱导他继续去戳戳刚才那个地方。  
Marco从刚才那一击中缓了缓神，又尝试寻找那块能够让自己爽得上瘾的区域。已经被按到过一次，后续想要再次找到显然不是那么困难。Marco咬紧下嘴唇不让自己的声音漏出去，手指进出抽送的频率逐渐和Toni撸动他前端的频率达成一致，偶然掺杂进来的咕啾咕啾水声不用想都知道是哪里发出来的。Marco别过头不愿意和Toni对视，但顶弄自己后穴的手指依然没有因此减速，反倒更有愈演愈烈之势。  
Marco能够感受到穴壁开始收缩绞紧，无规律地一下下痉挛着，便知道自己这是快要到了。最后配合Toni的抚慰，精液一下从前端倾泻而出，弄得他身前、胯间、甚至是下颚上都沾到了些许乳白色体液。  
Toni退开些距离：他面前的Marco还正处于高潮过后的不应期，不敢喘息出声只好咬住手腕侧边，唇被擦得有些破皮了，他试着伸出舌尖舔舐使之湿润，而在Toni眼中这就是赤裸裸的诱惑。目光下移到Marco一团糟的胯间，甚至还有些精液顺着他大腿根没入本已有些湿润的后穴，配合着之前搞出来满身的红色与青紫印痕，视觉冲击力足以使Toni放下自持。  
眼下的Marco被情欲沾染了整副身躯，白皙的皮肤底下透出一种淡淡的桃色，Toni能确定他已经情动了。所以他解下裤头，将内裤褪至早已蓄势待发的性器下方，扶住那处坚挺试探性地戳刺几下Marco露出的后穴。感觉到到男人灼热性器的挑逗，Marco往靠墙那边缩去，直至避无可避——那小口翕动张合着尝试把Toni胀大的柱头含进去，可未免还是有些勉强了。Toni转而将自己硬得发疼的阴茎挤进Marco仍旧湿漉漉的大腿内侧，就着余留在上面的体液前后抽动，中间偶尔会不时怼到微张的穴口，下方的囊袋擦过会阴处只是带来一阵瘙痒感，完全疏解不了Marco此刻正盛的情欲。  
Marco在恍惚间却有种Toni已经操进去了的错觉，前后蹭动着双腿才找回一些真实感，接受了Toni还在不紧不慢操弄着自己双腿之间这一事实。要不是能感觉到那处的温度与勃起的硬度，Marco早就会开始质疑他是不是不举了。Toni用臂膀环在Marco大腿外侧，使两腿紧紧夹住他的性器，同时又弯腰下去舔他胸口。他一边舔舐，一边按揉搓捏，两手又拢起来，竟还能给他挤出条浅浅的沟壑。  
“胸这么大是不是里面有奶？”Toni的发言在Marco听来非常恶劣，而Toni此时又在用力吮吸啮咬他的乳头。  
“没啊……嗯……不要、不要说话……”Marco一时间痛爽交加，竟有些意识混乱，出口的呻吟全都听上去弯弯绕饶的，就像是喝醺了般简直没法形容这种感觉。直到Toni把两边都照顾得红润甚至有些破了皮，雪白的胸膛也被揉得都是色情的指印，这才暂且放过。  
不知是否是被Toni刚才的一番挑逗刺激到了，他在Marco大腿内侧抽送明显顺滑了很多——更让他快意的是，他能够窥探到Marco变得水光涟涟的穴口，看上去已经迫不及待地在等待一个什么东西的进入来填满他、缓解一下体内这该死的瘙痒感。Toni会意，就着自己性器前端吐露出的精水与Marco第一次射出的体液，充分润滑整个龟头与柱身后再次尝试挺进。这次明显要顺利得多，当然这还得归功于Marco好好遵循着自己的快感做出迎合的动作。  
“你能……再慢点吗！你对你自己的尺寸到底、到底有没有一个清楚的……认知啊！……”这是被Toni刚挺入的龟头撑到的Marco——他按照这个大小在自己心里推演了一遍他的整个实际尺寸，感到些许对疼痛的畏惧，但更多的是对未知的新奇与渴求。  
Toni只是予以一个冷笑作为回应。他看着Marco潮红的小脸上眼眸微眯，睫毛上挂着点点晶莹的生理性泪水，随着他眼睑轻颤而跌落，逐渐堆积起来，最后顺着眼角滑入鬓发消失不见。他一手捧住人侧颊，用干燥的唇拈去泛光的泪痕尝试转移Marco的注意力，握着已经胀痛多时的肉棒又深入了大半。  
“不……不要了……啊！不要再深了……！”  
又是被猝不及防地给了一下，Marco这下再也控制不住自己不发出那么大的声音了。他感觉自己上当受骗了，抽泣着想要逃离Toni身下。可Toni的双手此刻像铁钳一样紧紧扣住Marco过分纤细的腰肢，就像是进入发情期的雄兽对雌兽异常强烈的占有欲，不让他挪动半分，径自开始深深浅浅地在甬道里顶弄。粗重的喘息昭示了Toni同样被夹得并不好受，他一手顺着腰间软肉滑至Marco后臀，揉捏了几把后感到他有所放松下来才敢继续。  
Marco感觉自己在被由外而内一点点剖开，只能任Toni毫无阻隔地进出。Toni顶弄一阵子，再次凑到身下被撞上敏感点也只敢小声呜呜咽咽的Marco耳边，低沉而暗含侵略性和欲念的声音听上去格外有磁性，音量不高但足以让Marco产生一些畏惧：“别总憋着，叫出声来啊？该不是我技术不够好还不能把你伺候得服服帖帖的吧。”  
“唔……不……”Toni低语时卷起的气流钻入Marco耳窝激得他浑身战栗。  
此时Toni抵着他深处小幅度研磨，故意不去顶撞他已经对快感食髓知味的腺点。Marco空有一屁股的酸胀感却无法得到真正的慰籍，心下焦急，不好意思自己开口索求，只是自己尝试从Toni强硬的控制之下挣开些许，自己微微移动去寻找那个能让他获得快意的地方。一开始怕Toni发现他这样的小动作还有所顾忌，生怕一会迎接的又是什么更过分的报复。事实上他可能想错了——Toni只是渐渐松开囚住Marco的双手，下身不再动作，好整以暇地观看他被情欲支配开始自己前后挪动，索取想要的感觉。Marco的后穴已经被磨软了，再加上一直以来时有时无的刺激，分泌出的淫液使他再也含不住Toni的巨物，在一次后移中终于从他穴口滑出。Toni不主动，Marco只能自己把手往下摸索着，手指拢起圈住对方温度烫手的性器往湿穴里带。  
Marco手上的触感令他心惊——他不看都不知道Toni那活儿能有那么大——好像是为了确认一般，他垂眼看了一眼便再也不敢低头，入眼的全是他那不知餍足的小嘴絮乱地翕合吞吐Toni肉棒的画面，耻度高到超出他的承受范围。他闭上眼，但手上滚烫湿滑的茎体仍旧在提醒着他，他正在监狱里一个昏暗的角落和他的鉴定医生做爱这一事实。  
“怎么？这就受不了了？”Toni看着闭上眼眸的Marco调笑到。  
“嗯……不、你他妈……不要说话……操……你动一动啊……”Marco一直用手引着Toni的肉棒来回碾磨自己最为熟悉的敏感点，快感的浪潮一波波席卷而上，他逐渐感到握住对方的性器有些力不从心，更别说再控制它的动向了。加之总能感觉到有恶意下流的目光在朝自己这边看，现在Marco满脑子都是对面牢房的视角看着自己在Toni身下承欢的香艳场面，因而更加有意地抑制住绵长的娇喘声。  
可Toni并不介意再多听听Marco甜软的鼻音。他把Marco放在自己阴茎上的手撒开，从他两瓣臀肉顺着大腿抚摸到小腿肚，把之前还挂在脚踝处的裤子一把拽下随意丢在地上。Toni把Marco双腿举高架在肩上自己挺动起来，每一次都稳准狠直捣他穴心，逼得Marco严严实实用手捂上不听话的嘴。Toni拉开他挡住自己的手臂，在Marco下一声喘息即将脱口时用唇封住他半开的嘴，帮他将声音全部堵回去。柔软湿润的唇瓣使Toni想要更进一步探寻其内里——他趁一次Marco微微张口欲吐息时探入了舌尖，勾出Marco的小舌与之交缠。就像是想让他全身都沾染上自己气味般，Toni把他的唇蹂躏到红肿甚至有些略略破皮才肯罢休。更加快速、大力的操弄顶得小板床都有在晃动，发出有规律的吱呀吱呀的声音，俩人大有能把床做塌的架势。Marco被架在Toni肩上的两条长腿无意识地夹紧Toni的颈侧前后摩挲，难耐压抑的呻吟被顶得支离破碎，现在他连想说出一句完整的话都很困难。  
“舒服了？”Marco一声没控制住的发飘的呻吟声就这样毫无保留地钻进了Toni的耳朵，“你以前不会经常用自己的身体做这种交易吧，稍微动动你就那么敏感了。”  
Marco不作声，将Toni凑在自己眼前的大脸推开，小声哼唧催促他快些。Toni也依了他——层层叠叠的快感从Marco甬道深处传来，促使他迎合着Toni扭摆起腰肢。他感觉自己要到了，湿热的穴壁絮乱地痉挛着，差点让Toni直接缴械。  
Toni当然会提前察觉到。他忍住直接射出来的欲望硬生生就这么从Marco的湿穴中抽离，尚未完全闭合的小口还水光潋滟、往外淌着小股淫液，一张一合起来实在是诱人极了——Toni并不想让他这么好过，毕竟从监狱里保释一个人出去所要拿出的代价远远可不止这么一些。  
被迫从情欲的顶峰坠落，只差临门一脚的Marco空虚又难受，用细白的腿缠住Toni脖颈不让他移开，自己还主动用后面去寻找滑出的物什。Toni偏不让，他倚在床头，像只大脸猫般脸上一副慵懒与无所谓的样子，除了身上白大褂与内里的衣服有些褶皱、裤头是解开的，看上去就像一个斯文败类医生，稍作收拾又能继续为其他病人做诊断。反观Marco，上半身的囚服还在坚持着半掉不落的状态，腰臀间一片乱七八糟的乳白色与透明体液，两手无力地搭在剧烈起伏的胸前，这种色情的凌乱美在监狱昏暗的角落里显得异常暧昧。  
“想要就自己过来。”Toni冷静异常的声音掩盖住他内心旺盛的欲火，Marco看他那副样子看得气结，泄了口气，最后还是尝试自己从床上小声抗议着爬过去。刚才高涨的情潮还未褪去，他整个人都是瘫软的，基本上没有力气支撑自己坐到Toni身上。在Toni戏谑的目光下Marco艰难地靠近过来，用刚刚积蓄起来的力气强撑着先将一条腿跨到Toni大腿上，双臂绕到他身后借力让整个人都坐上来。Marco的双腿折坐在Toni身体两侧，颤颤巍巍支起上身，一手伸到身下调整Toni仍旧处于勃起状态的阴茎，对准穴口缓缓下坐，慢慢适应内里的饱胀感。也许是刚才已经被自身体液与Toni的前液润滑过，这次的重新插入几乎没有任何阻碍。  
Marco控制住自己下坐的速度并且保证没有任何不适感。但该到的地方总会到的——圆润的龟头又一次碾过Marco的敏感点，激得他一个抖索腿一软直接坐到了底，随后是一声再也控制不住的呻吟，能听得出痛苦中夹杂着颇多欢愉。Marco为此红了整个面颊和脖颈，活脱脱一只蒸熟的可怜虾崽，头颅低垂、咬紧下唇、脸上还有些许泪痕的样子在Toni看来实在是太诱人犯罪了。Toni把下巴搁在Marco的肩窝处，啃咬他裸露在外的那边圆润肩膀，一寸寸品尝细腻白嫩的肌肤稍作安慰。感到Marco放在自己背后的手不再紧张，Toni觉得已经时候重新发起最后一轮进攻了。  
Toni两手掐住Marco细腰，大开大合地上下操弄起来。羞耻的水声回荡在牢房里，此时Marco已经不管不顾别人是否会听到，只默默咬着Toni的肩头承受他每次都又狠又深的冲击。重力作用再加之Marco下坐的惯性，Toni的性器每次都能进得很深，甚至在Marco光滑的小腹上有隐隐的轮廓突出。他注意到这一点，强行把Marco的手拉过来感受自己下腹处有节奏的一起一伏。  
“摸啊，不是很想要吗。”Toni调笑着。  
“你……唔！……你他妈不、不要……啊嗯……顶那么……深！”Marco神志不清地呜咽哭叫着，殊不知这种混了浓浓鼻音的淫叫到底有多么好听。Toni当然不会听他的，倒是更来劲儿了，他抱住Marco湿漉漉的两瓣翘臀先是提起再任由重力使他重重下落在自己的性器上，许久未体验到的快感的浪潮再次将Marco推到了巅峰。Toni最后一次将性器埋入Marco湿的一塌糊涂的肉穴深处，任由Marco绞紧吮吸他的肉棒。终于Toni不再有戏弄Marco的意思，直接毫无保留地将精液灌进他甬道里。温热的液体激得Marco一阵颤抖，翘起的前端又零零星星射出一点，在Toni怀里卸了力，两眼一黑直接昏睡过去。  
——  
Marco重新苏醒后发现自己处于一个陌生的环境——现在他正躺在一张床上——他尝试动了动到处酸痛无比的身体，发现自己的手脚都被捆住了。  
意想不到的是，这时候推开房门进来的是Toni。  
“醒了？”  
“你绑我做什么？”  
“不让你逃走。你的好伙伴现在一切安好，你也从监狱里作为一个精神病患者被我领出来了。如果你要是以为真的让我操一次就能结清这事——”Toni顿了顿，“这辈子都别想了。”  
“我要把你一直囚禁在我身边作为代价。”

—ENDE—


End file.
